Hell's Angels
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: A skyrocketing of demon activity leads Sam, Dean, and Cas to a lonely young woman who was born completely blind. The kicker is, she can see the true form of both angels and demons. What is this woman and why is the devil so set on getting her? (diverges after s5) Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Angels

A skyrocketing of demon activity leads Sam, Dean, and Cas to a lonely young woman who was born completely blind. The kicker is, she can see the true form of both angels and demons. What is this woman and why is the devil so set on getting her? (pairing inside. diverges after s5)

 **A.N.** (check and of chapter for pairings and *sorta* spoilers)

* * *

Chapter One

Soft whistling filled a wet ally way as a woman walked between the soaked trashcans and discarded beer bottles.

" _Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste, I've been around for a long, long year, Stole many a man's soul and faith,"_ she sang under her breath.

The evening was muggy and a chocking fog drifted between the towering buildings of the city. A few steps later she stopped in front of a beaten and bullet-ridden door.

 _"And I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain. Made damn sure that pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate."_

She reached into her jean pocket and fished out a ring of keys. Shifting through several of the bronze and silver tools she stopped on a bland little house key.

" _Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game._ "

She hummed as she jammed the key into the lock and turned the brass knob. Stepping inside, she flicked on the lights while closing the door with her foot. Shifting the bag of groceries in her arms, she made her way up the creaking, rotting stairs.

" _I stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was a time for a change. Killed the czar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain._ "

She ignored the scuttling of a rat crawling over one of her booted feet. Three stories later she finally arrived at the top of the building. Griping the key ring once again, she took out another key and used it to unlock the third door on the right.

" _I rode a tank, held a general's rank, when the blitzkrieg raged, and the bodies stank. Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. What's puzzling you is the nature of my game._ "

The apartment was small and cluttered, but as clean as one could expect for such a city. A table was shoved in one corner with a microwave set haphazardly on top. Folded piles of cloths sat, stacked all over the tight room. A cot was shoved in the opposite corner. On it was a mess of pillows and blankets mixed with several stuffed animals.

The woman sighed and set the paper bag on the cluttered table. From it she pulled out a carton of eggs and a half gallon of milk. Bending over, she jerked open the small refrigerator and stuffed the items inside.

Straightening once more, she reached up and unclipped her curly blonde hair, letting the shoulder length locks tumble down.

 _"And all the sinners, saints, as heads is tails, just call me Lucifer, 'cause I'm in need of some restraint."_  
"What a funny song." Remarked a deep voice behind her.

The woman spun around with a gasp. Three men in crisp suits stood cramped in her small living space. She stifled a scream, seeing them, seeing what the were.

"It's ironic really." Said the man in the middle.

The woman lifted her chin, forcing a brave front. "What are you?" She demanded, her voice hardly shaking.

The lead man tisked. "Shouldn't you say _who_? What implies we aren't people." He said with mock hurt.

"You aren't people. You aren't human." Her hand fumbled behind her, grasping as inconspicuously as she could for some sort of weapon.

The man's cold eyes narrowed. They widened in surprise seconds later as he finally noticed her solid blue eyes. She stared fearfully at them with wide, pupil-less eyes, glassy with blindness.

The man tilted his head to the side, like a curious bird, a cutting grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Aren't you a curious you?" He mused.

The woman bit her lip. Pawing around on the counter behind her, she struggled to hide her gasp of victory as her hands finally wrapped around a stake knife.

"Curious how?" _Distract him, distract him. I have to buy time._ She thought to herself.

"You're blind, yet you can see perfectly fine. You know that we aren't... _human,_ yet you've never been touched by the supernatural. How is that?"

She swallowed. "Just special, I guess."

The man chuckled. "Special indeed. I can see why our lord has such interest in you."

"Your lord?"

A bitter laugh escaped him. "Yes, you were just singing about him."

Ice filled her chest and stomach with his words. Did he really mean...?

"Now then, Aubrey, was it?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Aubrey, dear, I must insist you come with us." He said with false cheer.

The woman, Aubrey, bit her lip. "I'd rather not." She murmured.

The man's grin grew predatory. "I did't say you had a choice." With a nod of his head, his two companions closed in on her.

Steadying her nerves, Aubrey slashed at the man on her right with the knife, managing to catch him deep in the side. He went down with a cry of pain.

Pivoting on her heel, she stabbed the other man in the neck. Nearly loosing her balance but not quite, she spun to meet the last man only to have the knife torn from her grip and a hold hand take hold of her throat.

"Bad move, sweetheart." Growled the man. His eyes flickered black in his anger. Aubrey gasped and struggled to break free, but the man's grip was superhuman.

The two men she had downed slowly stood back up, blood leaking from their wounds but otherwise unharmed.

What the _fuck_ was going on?!

"I know the boss said not to hurt ya, but after that little stunt, I'm starting to reconsider."

He sneered.

Slowly he began to squeeze her throat. Panic filled her as her airway was closed off. She gasped in vain was the _thing_ continued to suffocate her. She closed her eyes, feeling unconsciousness begin to claim her, when the grip on her throat was suddenly ripped away.

She heard a scream and a blinding light lit up the dark of her eyelids. Then quite. She was honestly too scared to open her eyes, didn't want to see what happened, what new monster might be there to hurt her.

"It is alright, you are safe now." Whispered a voice uncomfortably close to her. Aubrey's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

Before her stood a man, so close their noses were nearly touching. But her gaze was drawn up above him, the massive swirling flood of light and energy that was his soul.

She abruptly passed out.

* * *

"Personal space, Cas, personal space." Dean sighed.

The blue eyed angel looked at him out the corner of his eyes, the unconscious woman cradled in her arms.

"My apologies."

The elder hunter sighed. The angel would never learn, would he?

"What's so special about her anyway?" Asked Sam from the other side of the small room. "Why are demons after her?"

Castiel glanced down at the fainted woman. "I am not sure. She looked at me with an unusual amount of shock before fainting. I am unsure why." She glanced around at the bodies of the three demons laying on the tiled floor. His eyes were drawn to the two who'd been stabbed. His gaze shifted over to the bloodied kitchen knife tossed to the side.

"She was capable enough to defend herself, even if it was futile against demons." He mused.

"What can you tell about her?" Questioned Dean. "Can't you use your angel mumbo jumbo and figure out why the guys down below what her so bad?"

"I am... unsure. She appears human, yet there is an essence of... something else."

"Like what?" Asked Sam, leaning forward from where he was leaning against the wobbly table.

"Unclear. It isn't demonic, though at first 'glance' it seemed so. It isn't a monster, as you call them, nor is it angelic. I cannot place it."

Dean sighed. "Well, guess we should take her back to Bobby's before anymore black eyed freaks show up."

Castiel nodded before gesturing for the two men to grab onto his coat. Then they vanished with the soft flutter of wings.

* * *

SPOILERS!

 **A.N.** Alright, so , like stated above, this bit will have spoilers for the story. If you want the pairings or any 'mysterious' element to be a surprise, don't read.

Personally I think it'd be a much more interesting read to not know Aubrey's eventual love interest, but you're welcome to look and see if it's your cup of tea.

Now, to start off with smaller ships.

I first started out shipping Dean and Jo, and while that ship is still close to my heart, I've moved on to other relationships since. There might be a bit of puppy love/crush between the two, but it will eventually switch to a sibling bond.

Both Ellen and Jo will survive in this fic. I like them too much to kill them off.

The story starts just after Lucifer breaks out of the Cage. It will continue fairly close to cannon until about half way into the season, then slowly start to change into an au. After season 5 it will be almost completely au.

For Cas ships, I'm caught pretty much between Destiel and Megstiel. I can't really choose which I like more. So I guess I'll have hints of both, but won't confirm one of the other unless you guys really want me to.

Now for the main ship! Aubrey's mystery man will be none other than the Devil himself! This is a Lucifer/Oc story. I really enjoy his character, and can't help but think that if he had someone who really cared for him and stood up for him (and to him when needed)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Sam gently laid the sleeping woman down on Bobby's spare bed. Cas, being well, Cas, was the one who'd changed her cloths into a spare shirt and shorts.

He could faintly hear Dean yelling at Cas about getting 'whisked away' and 'why couldn't we have taken Baby'? And something about being unable to go the the bathroom?

Sam shook his head. It seemed Angel Air didn't agree with Dean. Odd, because Sam felt fine whenever the angel flew him somewhere.

A soft whimper pulled him back to the woman in the bed.

Now without the threat of death, Sam could get a good look at her. She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, with skin he color of coffee cream and curly blonde-brown hair.

While at first she seemed to be african american, a closer look showed she was racially mixed. With what, Sam wasn't sure, though it really didn't matter. He'd treat her the same regardless.

From when he'd seen her eyes open, he knew they were a bright husky blue, but pupil-less. She was blind, yet acted like she could see perfectly well.

She'd managed to fight off three demons before Cas blasted them into nothing. And while she could clearly look out for herself, Sam felt an odd sense of protectiveness over her. Perhaps because she was an innocent, he pitied her for being forced into this life.

Things were getting so complicated. The tension between he and his brother was growing stronger each day. He knew Dean didn't trust him.

Hell, he didn't trust himself.

That didn't change the fact that he hated how felt so alienated. Yeah, he was basically becoming the same thing he and his brother hunted, but he was still Sam, right?

As selfish as it sounded, Sam was glad that this woman came tumbling into their lives. It was offering a welcome distraction. Maybe with their focus on her, they could forget about the whole 'Sam started the Apocalypse' thing.

Things were just spiraling out of control, and Sam felt like he was drowning.

Drowning in red, red demon blood.

Sam flinched as Dean's yelling got even louder. He'd better go break them up before they woke the girl up.

Sighing, Sam took one last look at the unknown woman before leaving, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

* * *

Aubrey woke with a pounding headache. She groaned, slowly sitting up in her bed, the soft sheets wrapping even tighter around her.

Wait... bed? Soft?

Her eyes snapped wide open. This wasn't her home. Where was she?! What happened?

Memories lit up her mind like a curtain pulled away. She'd been attacked by... black eyed men. Then there was that... thing...

She leapt up from the bed, hardly noticing that she wasn't in her own cloths, and fled from the grey scale room.

Bursting from the door, she was met with four men sitting around a dinning room table.

One was tall with wavy hair. The man next to him was shorter, but no more imposing. To their left was an older man in a baseball cap. Closest to her was the man from before.

The one with the brilliant soul.

Her eyes were drawn up to the brightest color in the room, brighter than all the other souls combined.

It was easily nine feet tall, the tops of its three heads brushing the ceiling.

One head of a ram, one of a zebra, and one humanoid but eyes cast in the shadow of the hood.

Silky robes flowed around it, cascading down its elegant shoulders. Its fingers were long and tipped with wicked nails. From its back spread a pair of magnificent wings, painted with the souls of a universe and dusted with starlight.

Glowing between the ebony feathers were dozens of brilliant eyes, glowing with knowledge and power.

"You're beautiful..." She murmured.

The men regarded her with shock and weariness. The creature's human form blinked. "...thank you?"

"What are you?" She asked breathlessly.

The four men froze, eyeing her with growing suspicion.

"I am an angel." Said the being.

A small smile pulled at Aubrey's lips. "That would explain the wings." She murmured.

The angel suddenly appeared right in her face. Aubrey jumped in surprise, taking several steps back. The angel just followed her.

Aubrey's eyed didn't leave the three heads glaring down from above.

"My eyes are down here." Monotoned the angel.

"No they aren't."

His human eyes narrowed, though the animals' remained the same.

" _What_ are you?" He growled, the first emotion she'd heard since meeting him coming to his voice.

"I'm... not sure." She whispered fearfully. "I just... I can see souls."

* * *

Dean was pulled from his conversation with Sam and Bobby by the sound of a door slamming. His gaze snapped to the guest room to see the dark skinned woman running out from it. She skidded to a stop, eyes wide and chest heaving.

Her gaze snapped between the men present, finally landing on Cas. When she looked at the angel, her face grew paper white and a strangled gasp escaped her lips.

"You're beautiful..." She whispered in awe.

Dean tensed, not really sure what she meant by that. Cas seemed to have a similar reaction.

He blinked wide eyed at her, before giving a confused "...thank you?"

Silence rained for a moment before the woman spoke again, awe still in her voice. "What are you?" She asked breathlessly.

The men froze, unease growing.

"I am an angel." Cas answered in his usual monotone, though Dean could pick up a hint of strain under the words.

A smile ghosted against her lips. "That would explain the wings." She murmured.

Cas flashed out of existence before appearing right in the woman's face, his eyes narrowed and a hard expression on his face.

She took several frightened steps back, but Cas only followed her, their noses almost touching.

Her eyes remained locked on the empty air above the angel's head.

"My eyes are down here." Cas said with a gradually deepening voice.

She shook her head slowly. "No they aren't."

" _What_ are you?" He growled, emotions leaking through his voice stronger than Dean had ever heard.

"I'm... not sure." She whispered fearfully. "I just... I can see souls."

Cas blinked at her. His head tilted to the side like a curious bird, regarding her.

"What do you mean?"

She swallowed. "I blind, sort of. The normal world is all black and white, sometimes blurry. But souls are bright, colorful, alive." She gestured to Bobby. "His soul is kinda greenish, strong, but wise. It's scarred. All of yours are." She pointed next to Sam. "The tall guy, his is almost white, with a bunch of black swirling in it. It's pretty, like galaxies." She nodded to Dean. "Your soul is red. It's fiery, passionate, and really hurt. Like its been ripped apart and sown back together with horsehair and a rusty needle."

Dean flinched, self consciously rubbing his shoulder. The woman noticed his discomfort. "Sorry." She whispered.

Dean forced a smile. "Nah, it's fine. Just gives me more character."

A weak grin pulled her lips. "Yeah, it does." Her gaze locked on the same spot above Cas' head. "You're tall, and silver. Beautiful black wings. Like glass. Three heads, zebra, ram and human, but the human's covered in a hood or something."

Cas swallowed, his eyes widening slowly.

Dean looked at the angel in a new light. Three heads? And one of them was a _zebra_? What else did he not know about his friend? Well, probably a lot, but something like that seemed kinda... well, he didn't really know.

"What is your name?" Castiel asked at last.

"Aubrey. Aubrey Moore. What's your's?"

"Castiel. The green soul is Bobby Singer, the red is Dean Winchester and white is his brother, Sam.

Okay so now Cas was calling them by the color of their souls?

She nodded. A few breaths later, "What were those things?" she whispered.

"Demons."

Aubrey licked her lips nervously and nodded. "Makes since." She swallowed thickly. "Then who... who is their boss?"

Dean tensed. The slight calm that had settled in the room was shattered with her words.

Sam was the one to answer, his voice tense. "Lucifer."


End file.
